


Comfort

by ry_996



Series: Emperor's "free" time [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Keito and eichi didnt talk enough.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> In alternative universe where milky way isnt just about hungry eichi

“....if you’ve been reduced to a tyrant who meaninglessly massacres people, then even I will turn my back on you.  
  
Even if you die, I won’t hold a memorial service for you. I’ll watch you fall into Hell”   
  
  
“How unlike of you. Are your glasses cloudy perhaps? Back then, everyone was easygoing and naively interacting with each other, making them degenerate, and causing the Yumenosaki Academy of old to become corrupt.   
There’s no way you don’t remember that, right?   
  
Do you wish to return to that period? If so, then I’m truly disappointed in you.   
  
I can’t think of you as a friend anymore. From this moment on I’ll display you on a shelf of unwanted goods. A confused ally is more troublesome than an enemy, after all.

First I’ll turn “Ra*bits” into a bloodbath, and then I’ll execute the corrupted “Akatsuki.”  
  
If you want to call me a tyrant, then by all means do so. I have no time for a standstill or backtracking…… Understand, Keito?”   
  
….   
  
That words feel like a stab in keito's heart, but he don't understand why? Was it because eichi want to break his unit or something else? He didn't manage to say anything to reply on that as kagehira step up the stage. Followed by itsuki. He make his retreat when souma reminds him about the problems which need to be taken care by student council. 

Even though he finished taking care of the problem that words from his childhood friend still haunting him.. that he decide to take a break. Far from the crowd. He heard that fine won the match against valkyrie but even from distance he know that valkyrie managed to keep the balance on stage. Perhaps even almost swallowing fine down their throat if both eichi and wataru is not experienced enough to keep their pillars stand straight on the stage.

Such a foolish.

Eichi probably did his all that he might collapsed from keeping fine alive up there. 

But keito remember that face eichi making when he see valkyrie get up on stage. Thats.. a happy face that's seems to know it will happen. The same face eichi making in that day where he lose from trickstar… 

Since the beginning of this year.. everything he writes already start to be forgotten. The moment eichi coming back from hospital, he seems to be like a different person.

There is something odd that makes keito feel like he might actually don't know who his childhood friend now. Eichi steps on all the scripts they make before. He even did something risky. Too risky that it might waste all the effort they tried to make back then. 

He don't understand why. if anything… he might need to blame himself for not forcing eichi to talk. In the end He let him do what he wants..just like today...

Keito sighed now he remember again That painful expression which eichi show after he call him a tyrant.… that expression is hard to be forgotten. Because until now.. keito don't understand what is the meaning of that words. Why it sounds so painful and why.. his heart.. is hurt?

.

Eichi run. After that stage he just changed his outfit.. drank his medication and run away from everyone. He went to rooftop and finally sit on the bench there alone.

His heart is beating really fast and that night is pretty cold even though it's summer. He didn't get to shower or warm himself after all the cold sweats om stage because he don't know how to face anyone after what he just experienced.

It was… overwhelming. Everything about that performance was beyond his expectation. He still can feel his heart beating really fast when shu come up and overturn everything into valkyrie's colour without ruining fine's melody.

Such a genius. Monster that sure a mere human like him can only copy from behind.

Eichi hugged his knees trying the get the warmth on himself.

Shu was awesome. The growth of that kagehira kid was also unexpected. He realized that he is still no good to keep up with those god-like performance. He was too immersed in that movement which make him end up getting scolded by yuzuru. 

Yes he and wataru did managed to show their best. Tori can barelykeep up, and yuzuru is divided between taking care of him or focus on the performance. But fine didnt have extreme training for nothing. They didnt let the audience down because they do can keep up with that god-like performance. Without being swallowed up as whole.. they able to win the heart of audience.

But eichi can barely stand up after that... he cant even continue fighting. Thats only one performance but he is almost beaten to death. He cant show that unsightly side of him to anyone. He cant let anyone know that the top idol is dying.. only with one performance against an oddball.

This is a totally different one than DDD. He really need give his all to protect fine from being swallowed by valkyrie. Eventhough its his dream to fight them like that. The things that happened today, It was really too much..so he choose this place to hide..

Because valkyri wasnot everything that overwhelmed him.

That words.. which his childhood friend left to him before. He should have expected it. He know.. he know that he already turned into monster even in keito's eyes the moment he decide to push keito aside of the plan.

Even Though.. keito was the one who make him like this

  
keito was the one who make eichi takes that role.   
  
He was the one who forces eichi to acted that cold.   


Keito believe that eichi will be able to overcome it as eichi himself put his dreams above everything, and eichi believe it as well. After all.. when he watching keito..got shaken by rei he dont think he want to see keito like that again.  
  
But little did keito know that his words hurts eichi. Everytime he scolds eichi to behave. Everytime he told eichi to never let his guard down even though it's just two of them.. he probably never thought that it will make eichi lost himself more than he expected. Eichi want to stay as himself when he is with keito.. he want to take off that hard and cold mask off his face when he is with keito. But.. he can't. Keito isnt allowing him to.   
  
keito sounds so mad when eichi come up with better idea of DDD that means to kill himself and make it a public execution to raising trickstar's fame. eichi didn't say much to keito about that. About disbanding trickstar to test them? Not even that.   
  
and eichi wonder why he mad..   
  
Was it about eichi who ruined his script?   
  
Or because he is worried of eichi?

Eichi never ask that. Eichi don't want to know the truth. He don't want to hear keito shut his question and put his feeling aside as its everything they keep doing till now. To keep them strong as they walk on path to reach their dream.

Because in the end...

Even after all his tyrant act. His shameless trick. Eichi is still human who need others to be by his side. To keep him sane. To show his real side. To show his real face. To show these tears he has been holding alone. He want to let out all his real feeling without any metaphorical words. Without hiding any meaning. Without that mask but he can't do anything like that yet?? Because he don't know who he can do that to…

he cant even show that to keito now that he know keito see him as monster tyrant for real.… He cant bother ritsu too much now that he know what happened to leo ruined knights as whole. He dont have heart to share this burden to ritsu who has been holding too much too.

Then who else he should be crying to?

..

Eichi take a deep breathe and wipe his tears. He stands up and smiled to himself.

Right. He is the emperor in this play. The don't have time to think about it. 

Now that he try to think about other things he try to remember that performance which valkyrie showed on the stage. Such a fine art. They able to mix the traditional arts from japan and mix it in valkyrie's colour. Without ruining the melody which fine used. They blended in the performance and try to swallowed fine down. Such a great performance. Eichi closed his eyes and start doing the movement of shu. Even trying to sing it in shu's tone. He tried to copy mika as well and is so amazed by how the tune changed perfectly when he try to shift back to his part in fine's performance. That he didn't realize wataru just show up in front of him and has been talking to him. Since then.

.

Keito run to the rooftop. It's the last place he want eichi to be there but that's also the last place he have not looking to. He wanted to ask eichi about it. About the meaning of that sad face. He wanted to talk about them too. As he realized that they might need to sort things. But when he try to find eichi.. he didn't see anyone in fine room. He heard that eichi is running away after the match. No one see him. Not even wataru. That annoying man did come to him to ask if he see eichi or not.. which is scares him now that he remember that lately.. the threats on him is still coming like flood. And eichi never talk about it.. what if he holding it too much and decide...no

He can't be.

He catch a glance of wataru in other side of rooftop. Looking at eichi who just staring down as he sat on the bench alone. That blond seems to be wiping his face then smiled to nothing. Taking a deep breath that blond is standing up and start dancing on his own.

Even if keito only watch it from monitor he know that eichi is copying shu's movement… perfectly. The talent that he keep brushing aside. How he able to copy such god-like performance just by watching it once.

He seems to be worried of nothing. That's impossible for an eichi to actually kill himself knowing he have short life. Its waste of time--eichi said. Though maybe he should stop him dancing now its night and it's really cold.

But his movement is stopped because wataru finally decide to come to eichi before him.

Right.

Eichi already have wataru now.

He shouldn't interfere.

Perhaps.. he shouldn't even ask about that too. Maybe eichi is just testing him. Like how he did in DDD.

.

Wataru later stopped him when he still seems to be high in his imagination..he told eichi to stopped dancing because it's night.. and it's already cold. Even his body is actually trembling.

Eichi decides to stop and sit down as he lean to wataru. Joking about the magic.. because wataru said to escort him home himself.

What a blessing he have here.. as the actor narrating the past of his life.. praising him in metaphorical words without any lie. eichi find himself calmed down as he drifted to the dream land.

He might not be able to show that tears.. of his face without the mask in front of wataru…

But just like ritsu..

Wataru give him blessing of comfort place where he can just rest assured… without the need to keep up his guard that much.. they scolds him softly and keep telling him that he is needed.

Thats might sounds simple but thats means so much for eichi.

Because that's the thing that he thought he already lost from keito.

  



End file.
